


All That Matters Right Now is That We Love Each Other

by Angel_In_The_Night_Sky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I usually have more tags than this, Marriage Proposal, huh, man, pure fluff, so much fluff you'll choke on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_In_The_Night_Sky/pseuds/Angel_In_The_Night_Sky
Summary: The world is finally coming together again after so long in the Tragedy, and Toko and Komaru will always have each other, Toko will make sure of that.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	All That Matters Right Now is That We Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in a play and some of the lines made me think of these two, so here we are! A few lines are ripped straight from the show itself, but I don't think it's noticeable. The title is also a quote from the show! Anyways, enjoy.

The apartment was still and quiet. Books and journals were stacked in high teetering towers in various places around the apartment, stabilized by spider webs. An old phonograph was sitting on a small table in the corner, slowly gathering dust. Two desks sat beside each other in the bedroom, cramped but workable. One had papers with book ideas and other various scenarios in messy piles, with a fountain pen sitting neatly at the top. The other was messy, with papers strewn all across it, littered with character design concepts and random drawings of manga-style eyes, mouths, and hands, and there were quite a few ink stains on the wooden surface. The bed was messy and the covers were knotted and tangled. Everything was silent.

Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi walking through the door into their apartment surprisingly only lifted the silence to a quiet conversation as the two talked about their night. 

They had just gone to the first of Toko’s book unveilings since society had been rebuilt following the Tragedy, and it was a sign that the world was going to be somewhat normal again. After the unveiling was over, the two were whisked away to a fancy party Future Foundation was having in hopes of rebuilding connections with other countries’ governments, courtesy of Novoselic. They were both dressed nicely, Toko in a tux and Komaru in a dress, and they ended up leaving early, deciding to instead take a walk through the empty park nearby.

And it was there that Toko proposed.

Komaru had accepted, of course, and the two were now home, quietly but excitedly talking about possible ideas for their wedding when Komaru saw Toko looked a bit disappointed.

“Toko, is something wrong?” Komaru asked.

“H-huh? Oh no, it’s n-nothing,” Well at least she admitted something was wrong.

“It’s not nothing, we just got engaged and you look upset, so please tell me what’s wrong. Is it me? Is it something I did?”

“N-no, it’s not you, you did nothing wrong. Hell, you might have even been more perfect than usual tonight,” Komaru blushed at the compliment, still not completely used to getting them from the writer without it being backhanded, “it’s just… y-you’ll think it’s silly”

“No, I won’t! Whatever is bothering you is not silly, just tell me and I won’t judge. No judgment here! I am judgeless!” Komaru joked, getting Toko to give a small chuckle. Sighing, the writer looked away from Komaru’s eyes.

“It’s just, I’ve always w-wanted to court someone… traditionally, you know? And d-don’t get me wrong, I love our relationship, I wouldn’t trade a second of it for the world, but it was not what I was expecting my big romance to be, I guess…” she trailed off, staring a hole into the floor.

Komaru thought for a moment, “Well, what about tonight?”

“Huh?”

“I said, what about tonight? I know it can’t make up for all of it, but how about we celebrate traditionally tonight? I mean, you’ll have to show me how, of course,” Komaru finished.

Toko hesitated for a moment before rushing off to their bedroom and rifling through her vinyl collection. When she found what she was looking for, an old American song from the 1930s, she ran back into the main area of the apartment and toward the old phonograph in the corner.

Putting the vinyl on the turntable, Toko explained, “I’ve always h-had a soft s-spot for American culture in the thirties. I-it’s always portrayed a-as a romantic time period b-by books and movies. S-so, I thought we’d c-celebrate thirties s-style,” the vinyl began to play.

“Okay! So, what do I do?” Komaru asked as Toko walked over to her.

“W-well, first y-you thank the young lady f-for getting engaged to you”

“Thank you, Mrs. Fukawa, for getting engaged to me,” Komaru said, with a small smile on her face as Toko took her hands in her own.

“A-and then you tell her what it was about her that first took your girlish heart”

Komaru put on a comical expression of intense thinking, “Hmmm, I’d have to say… the back of your head”

Toko sputtered and laughed out a “What?”

“Yup! It wasn’t your charm, and it wasn’t your books, it was the back of your head, I just liked it!” Komaru said playfully.

Toko smiled, deciding to play along, “What happened when I turned around?”

Komaru shrugged, “I got used to it”

Toko shook her head, “Oh Komaru…”

The couple began to slowly dance around the apartment, Toko leading as Komaru rested her head on Toko’s chest. The two enjoying the moment of quiet love and happiness. About a minute or so after they started dancing, Komaru began to speak.

“Toki, do you want to know what it really was about you that made me fall for you?” Komaru said, head still resting of the writer’s chest.

Toko tilted her head quizzically, “Um, sure. Go right ahead, Omaru”

“When I first met you that day on top of a hospital in Towa City, I already saw that you were a beautiful woman,” Toko scoffed, “and I was already thankful for you being there. I already cared about you, even as you seemed to work to my detriment sometimes, like when you told Makoto not to send help for me, but…” Komaru lifted her head and looked up directly into Toko’s eyes, “What really made me fall for you was how, on the night Nagisa was going to let me leave Towa City, you were willing to let me escape, even though it meant not knowing if you’d ever see Byakuya again. You were willing to let me leave anyway, and when I found out about it, your selflessness made me fall for you completely”

Toko was taken aback, she had never seen herself as selfless, hell she was probably the most selfish person she knew. But… Komaru was saying it, and Komaru doesn’t play with people’s emotions. That was why Toko had fallen for her. So she silently accepted it and listened as Komaru continued.

“And after that moment, I found more reasons to fall for you. The first time I saw you genuinely smile down in the Monokuma Factory was one of the best moments of my life! You have such a beautiful smile, Toko, and I’m always trying to see it more. Your laugh is pure and so you that I can’t help but laugh with you. You’re the light of my life, Toki, and I wouldn’t trade any moment with you for… for… for all the rice in China! My brother may be the Ultimate Hope of the world but, you’re my Ultimate Hope Toko”

Toko looked down at her girlfr- fiance and smiled, she didn’t know how someone as ugly and dirty as her got to be with this angel on earth. Her eyes softened as she whispered so only her lover could hear, “I love you, Komaru. I always will”

Komaru smiled and said, “I love you too, Toko. I will love you beyond the end of time, when the Earth is dust, and the Sun is only a fragment of what it once was, I will still love you”

Toko groaned, “You got that from your mangas, didn’t you”

Komaru giggled, “Maybe~”

The writer chuckled and shook her head, “What am I going to do with you?”

“You know you love me!”

“You’re damn right I do”

And the newly-engaged couple shared a soft, warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can guess what play the quotes are from, you get extra points!


End file.
